A medida que pase el tiempo ( As time goes by)
by Clau Ardley
Summary: William Albert Ardley, ha sido para su amada Candy y para el mundo el empresario, el vagabundo, rico, pobre, hermano, amigo, compañero, pero aún con toda esta experiencia de vida, nadie lo ha preparado para dejar ir a quién ama. Songfic presentado en la Guerra Florida 2014.


"A medida que pase el tiempo", Songfic. (Canción "As time goes by" Herman Hupfeld) Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Bailar con ella es de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida. Tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo varias veces, y cada vez que lo hacía, realmente me hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sentir su pequeña y cálida mano posada en la mía era, sigue y seguramente seguirá siendo un deleite para mí.

Ese día era especial, lleno de contradictorios sentimientos. Podía decir que era un día feliz porque podía verla contenta, radiante, hermosa y llena de vida, tal como había sido siempre, sólo que ese día se acentuaban mucho más esas cualidades; pero por otro lado también era un día triste para mí, porque lamentablemente se iría de mi lado. Sí, finalmente ella había escogido a alguien que no era yo y eso me mataba de tristeza.

Todavía recuerdo cuando vi sus hermosos ojos verdes por primera vez. Una simple mirada, y me sentí perdido y hallado al mismo tiempo. Todo el amor del mundo me invadió y desde ese instante juré protegerla de todo y de todos. Cada cosa que hice a partir de ese momento fue con la finalidad de hacerla feliz. Ver su radiante sonrisa y escuchar sus alegres carcajadas inundaban mi corazón, y que decir cuando me abrazaba fuertemente por cualquier cosa que yo consideraba insignificante, muchas veces, una simple golosina me era recompensada con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. ¡Qué afortunado me sentía!

Pero uno muchas veces no cuenta que a medida que pasa el tiempo las cosas van cambiando significativamente y hoy, el tenerla entre mis brazos por última vez, de esta forma, sólo para mí, me llena de un melancólico contento.

- No había podido hablar contigo con todo el ajetreo de la boda- me dijo con un gesto de disculpa mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de aquella melodía especialmente escogida para bailar conmigo a petición de ella.

- Es cierto, te extrañe mucho, pero comprendo que estas cosas quitan tiempo.

- Claro, tú más que nadie debe saber eso, ¡Tu boda fue enorme!

- ¡Ni que lo digas!- Sonreí

- La boda de Sir William Albert Ardley no hubiera podido ser menos- expresó con una sonrisa. Después de un breve silencio se animó a hablar -Te quiero pedir un favor muy grande- me dijo mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos de color esmeralda.

- El que quieras pequeña.

- Dame un consejo para mi matrimonio- me pidió -Tú tienes un matrimonio exitoso y lleno de amor, que mejor que pedirte este consejo a ti.

- ¿Un consejo?

- Sí, a nadie más se lo pediría, bueno, a ella- señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a mi esposa que bailaba con su nuevo marido- y a ti. Los dos tienen la misma alma buena.

Suspiré, ¿Que podía decirle? Cierto, tenía un matrimonio muy hermoso desde hace algunos años; amaba profundamente a la mujer con quien me había casado y sabía que mi futuro a su lado sólo me traería paz y alegría; pero a ella, que era de las cosas más importantes de mi vida ¿Que podía decirle, sin tener la sensación de que la lanzaba a brazos de otro?

Pensé un poco mi respuesta, con ella siempre había hablado de forma espontánea, sencilla y sin rodeos. Esa era nuestra forma de comunicarnos.

- No lo pienses mucho. ¡Dime algo!- me apresuró

- **Debes recordar esto: un beso, sigue siendo un beso. Un suspiro es sólo un suspiro. Las cosas fundamentales adquieren valor a media que pase el tiempo.**

- Siempre me han gustado tus respuestas simples- rió -Pero ¿podrías ser más específico en que son esas cosas fundamentales?

- El amor, la comunicación, la tolerancia, el respeto, el perdón... Son pilares fundamentales en tu relación. Si una ó varias de ellas faltan será muy difícil que logren ser felices.

Percibí un leve mohín de preocupación. Levanté su rostro con mi mano y la miré a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? Puedes confiar en mí

- Lo sé, eres mi mejor amigo- sonrió -Te confieso que tengo miedo.

- No tengas miedo pequeña, todo va a estar bien, tu corazón puro y hermoso sabe de esos valores que necesitas. Además están enamorados **y cuando dos amantes se comprometen y también se dicen "Te amo" en eso puedes confiar. No importa lo que traiga el futuro a medida que pase el tiempo.**

- Siempre hablar contigo me hace sentir mejor - se acurrucó a mi cuerpo e instintivamente la abracé - ¿Sabes? Me sentía un poco anticuada porque pensaba que el amor es lo principal. Veo que no estoy tan equivocada. Ya lo sabes, soy una eterna romántica. Pero lo amo y sé que él también me ama y quiero dar lo mejor de mí para que funcione. No quiero ser como las parejas que se pasan peleando, ni quiero que terminemos odiándonos.

**- La luz de la luna y las canciones de amor, nunca pasan de moda. Los corazones llenos de pasión, celos y odio. La mujer necesita al hombre y el hombre necesita a su compañera eso nadie lo puede negar.** Lo importarte es que quieran albergar en sus corazones. Amor y perdón u odio y rencor. En toda relación hay una dualidad, ustedes eligen cual seguir.

- ¡Gracias!, sabía que sólo tú podías decirme las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. ¡Siempre has sido tan sabio!

- ¡Ah cariño! Soy sólo un hombre que te ama y que quiere lo mejor para ti.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras de mi boca, la abracé nuevamente pero esta vez la apreté más a mí. En ese abrazo posesivo quería trasmitirle todo mi amor por ella.

- Así es te amo y te amaré siempre ¿me escuchas? Eres de las mejoras cosas que han sucedido en mi existencia- mi voz se quebró, y de mis ojos comenzaron a salir unas sentidas lágrimas, poco me importó que todos me vieran, a esas alturas no era un secreto para nadie que yo la amaba más que a mi vida -Y si algo no resulta bien -continué - Siempre puedes volver a mi lado.

- ¡Oh! Yo también te amo- me dijo sollozando

- Señor Ardley, ¿me permite?- su ahora esposo estaba a mi lado con una cálida sonrisa. No podía negar que era un buen tipo y se la había ganado con creces. Por supuesto, no se lo puse nada fácil. Sin embargo, era hora de dejarla ir.

- Claro- le di un beso en su blanca sien y otro en su rubia cabellera. La separé de mí y se la entregué a aquel nuevo príncipe con quién ella siempre soñó. (Presumo que yo fui el primero en su vida)

- Te amo- me dijo al separarse

- Yo también te amo princesa.

Me quedé parado en medio del salón mientras la veía en los brazos de su amoroso esposo. Sentí una mano tibia tomar la mía. Volteé hacia un lado y vi a Candy, mi amada esposa desde hace 25 años mirándome con ternura.

- ¡Oh cariño! yo también la voy a extrañar- me abrazó

- Candy, después de ti, Anthony y Rosie son lo más valioso que tengo. Los amo a los dos pero ahora con ella, siento que me quitan un brazo, una pierna, un pedazo de mi corazón...

- Te comprendo mi amor, muy parecido sentí cuando se casó Tony. Pero esto es algo natural. Los hijos crecen y se van a hacer sus vidas. Nunca son totalmente nuestros.

- Lo sé, pero ella es mi princesa.

- Lo será siempre- me sonrió.

Hice una respiración profunda. Con nostalgia miré hacia la nueva pareja. Se les veía tan bien, tan felices.

- ¿Necesitas tomar aire?- me preguntó

- Sí, eso me gustaría- Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos rumbo al jardín. Antes de salir les eché un último vistazo.

- **Es todavía la misma vieja historia, una lucha por el amor y la gloria, un caso de vida o muerte. El mundo siempre dará la bienvenida a los amantes a medida que pase el tiempo**. Se feliz mi hermosa niña.

Y así, de la mano de mi Candy, caminé junto con ella, hacia una nueva etapa de mi vida.

Fin

© Clau Ardley/Clau Agvel

¡Feliz día del padre!


End file.
